legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are seen walking up the road to their mansion holding their awards) Erin: Well, that was fun! Mina: Yeah! Alex: You guys did good out there, I'll admit. Jessica: Aw thanks Alex! Alex: Y-You're welcome. Izuku: I can't believe we actually won though. Erin: I would've had you if Miles hadn't shot Chris with that web! Miles: He was attacking me, don't blame the victim! Erin: *groans* I almost had Mina though! Denki: What really scared me was Kyle. That dude was something else. Alex: Yeah, he has the power to trap you in a sort of limbo state. That world you were in was merely a hallucination. Jiro: Seemed more like a way to get into our heads. Mina: Or toy with us! Someone kept poking me while I was in there! Uraraka: Wait was that what happened to me?? Erin: Yeah. And that's why I slapped you. Only way to get you out was either Kyle let's you out, or pain. Alex: Actually funny story. The pain you receive needs to come from another person, not Kyle. So if you're trapped and alone, he'll go ham on you with no limits and YOU cannot fight back. Denki: Jeez! Mina: That's brutal! Alex: Yeah. Craig: Huh, I wonder how Omega and the others are doing in there. Mina: I'm sure they're fine. (The heroes walk up to the door as Alex grabs the doorknob) Alex: Guys, we're home! (The heroes enter as a piece of pie hits Alex in the chest, staining his shirt as he looks down. The heroes look up and see Foxtrot covering his mouth in shock) Foxtrot: Uh oh! Alex: *sigh* There goes another damn shirt. I swear..... Foxtrot: I'm sorry! (The heroes look around as they find the place a wreck) Erin: What the?! Izuku: What happened in here?! (Omega is seen getting up from the couch after napping) Omega: Huh? What's going- AHH! (Omega sees the heroes before falling from the couch) Omega: Oh uhhh, hey guys! Back so soon? Mina: Omega, what's going on here? Omega: Uhhh, I have no idea what you're talking about. Jack: Remind us never to leave them home alone again. Craig: This place is a wreck! Omega: Oh uhh, I didn't do this. Jiro: Is that pizza on the roof?? Charlie: Ummm.. Alex: Why is the toaster smashed into the TV!? Zulu: Eeee… Momo: Who took one of my bras and used it as sling shot!? Pearl: *Whistle* Uaraka: My god this is so dis- WHAT IS THAT?!?! Jack: What's wha- OH MY GOD ITS MOVING!!! (A pile of slime is seen crawling out from the kitchen before it forms into Sammy who has obviously grown to the size of a teenager) Sammy: Aww....My head. Jessica: Sammy...? Sammy: Huh? (Sammy looks up at Jessica and the others) Sammy: Uhhhhh.....Hey! Jessica: You grew! Sammy: Uhhh, yeah I guess I did. Denki: And he's....covered in mustard? Sammy: Ignore that! (Jessica runs over and hugs Sammy) Jessica: Oh this is wondeful Sammy! You're about as tall as me now! Sammy: Umm, thanks. You do realize I'm covered in mustard right? Jessica: Oh I don't care about that Sammy, what's a few drops of mustard gonna do? Sammy: True. Kiro: Okay, we need to clean this place up! Jiro: Agreed. (The pizza on the ceiling falls and lands on Jiro's head) Jiro: EW! Ian: Don't worry guys, I got this. Kiro: Go for it. (Ian's hands glow yellow as he places them on the ground, causing all of the damage around him to revert back to their original forms) Ian: There we go. Alex: Oh thank god! This was my last clean shirt. Ian: You're welcome. Erin: Now then, what should we do about these troublemakers then? Sammy: Huh? Jack: Yeah, good point. Omega: Whoa whoa whoa whoa now hold up! This wasn't all intended you know! Besides, Ian's got it all fixed up! Charlie: Yeah! Mina: You guys still did it. Alex: And now you gotta- Sammy: Hey guys? (Jessica looks and backs away in shock) Jessica: What the heck?! (Sammy's hand is seen glowing purple as Craig sees and gasps excitedly) Craig: NO WAY!! Sammy: What....is this? Jack: You've gotta be kidding me. Craig: Jack that's my Gift! Jack, he has my Gift! Sammy: Your Gift? How? Alex: He's got the same Gift as Craig? Charlie: *gasp* Awesome Sammy! Sammy: What is it? Craig: You got the same Laughing Fit power as me! Sammy: Huh? Jack: It's a long story. Craig: Let's just say it'll make you be the ray of happiness for your friends! Sammy: Like I don't already do that myself! Jessica: Of course you do Sammy. Sammy: Well, how do I use it? Craig: Just aim it at someone! (Sammy looks around and points his hand over at Jessica) Jessica: *gasp* Sammy! What're you- Sammy: Just testing it out! Let's go! (Sammy aims, but nothing happens) Sammy: Huh? I said, let's go! (Sammy thrusts his hand forward. Again, nothing happens) Sammy: What's going on here? Craig: Weird. Alex: Maybe it's defective? Sammy: Why would a Gift be defective? Jack: It's probably not completely developed yet. (Sammy stands up as he looks at his hand) Sammy: Weird, it's still glowing and everything. (Sammy then notices a small slug-like worm growing from his palm) Sammy: What....? (The slug also glows purple as it looks up and screams at Sammy before it fires itself at Jessica, sticking to her before it bonds with her) Jessica: Ah what the??? Sammy: Oh no! Are you okay? (Jessica begins glowing with a purple aura) Jessica: Is something supposed to happen? Craig: Hold on. Can someone tap her shoulder real quick? Sammy: Why would they do that? Craig: The effect spreads through touch. Maybe she's acting as a patient zero. Jessica: I mean, I don't feel any different. Jack: Well I ain't doing it! Alex: Not me either! Omega: Well we gotta test it! Sammy: Yeah! (The effect slowly fades away as the goo from the slug falls from Jessica dead) Sammy: Aw man. Jessica: Well, better luck next time Sammy. Sammy: *whimper* Craig: Wow, two people with the same Gift? Awesome! Sammy: I guess it just needs time to mature. Until then, I got my Shadow Magic to use instead! Mina: Yeah! But still.... Alex: Yeah, we still need to punish you guys. Omega: Aw come on! Charlie: Please don't man. Sammy: Why? Jessica: Sammy, you're just as guilty as they are. Sammy: But- Alex: You guys aren't getting any cake tonight. (The Targhul all groan) Charlie: Aw that's not fair! Pearl: Come on Alex! Omega: Anything but that man! Mina: I'm sorry Omega, but I agree with Alex on this one. Omega: Aww but Mina- Mina: Nope. Sometimes a mother has to know when to say "No". Foxtrot: But its cake! Pearl: I'm just gonna say for the record, it was all Charlie's idea. Charlie: Hey! Erin: That's not changing anything Pearl. Pearl: Awwww..... Alex: Well, now what guys? Jack: I'm gonna go find something to eat. That fight has got me drained man. Richie: Same here. Omega: Can we- Jack and Richie: No. (A knock on the door is heard as Alex goes and answers it, finding no one) Alex: Huh? That's weird, who- Hm? (Alex finds a box on the ground. He picks it up as he reads the note attached reading "For Morales") Alex: Hey Miles, you got a package over here. Miles: Really? (Miles takes the box and puts on the table as he opens it, finding a small wrist band with a note which he reads aloud) Miles: Mr. Morales, I'm sorry I couldn't get this gift to you sooner. With all the recent Villain activity, business was slow for me so I decided to just ship it and hope for the best. Hope you enjoy. Signed, Mr. Stark. (The heroes are silent as Miles stares stunned) Alex: Did he say....? Richie: No way, it can't be....! Ian: M-Mr. Stark??? As in... TONY STARK!? Izuku: No way! That's unreal! Miles: A gift? From him?! Erin: That's so cool! (Miles takes the wrist band and puts it on) Richie: What is it? Miles: I'm not sure. It doesn't seem like it- (Miles accidentally pushes a button on the band as he messes with it. The band then grows into nanites as it starts spreading up Miles's body) Miles: Uhh guys?! Alex: Nanite armor!? Izuku: Awesome! (Miles stops struggling against the nanites as they cover his body, forming a black and red metallic Spider-Suit over his body as his suit's eyes open and glow red) Jessica: Whoa....! Miles: What the hell...? Richie: No way. He got his own Nanite Suit! Miles: Is that what this is? Izuku: So cool! Richie: It has to be Miles! Miles: Whoa. This is amazing! (Miles looks around at his new armor) Miles: This looks WAY better than anything I could ever whip up! Richie: Wow, it looks so much better than any of my Nano Suits! Alex: This is Tony Stark's work, what did you expect? Miles: I wonder what it can do. (Miles adjusts the eyes of the suit, revealing it to have built-in thermal vision) Miles: Whoa, thermal sight! Awesome, what else?! (Miles adjusts the eyes again as he stands stunned before quickly turning the eyes back to normal in fear) Miles: AHH!! Alex: Whoa whoa, what is it? Erin: Are you okay? (Miles is seen wiping his eyes in desperation) Miles: Maybe I should've looked away from you all before I tested out X-Ray Vision... Alex: Excuse me...? Miles: Those are images I'm not getting out of my head any time soon. Erin: Wait... X-Ray Vision??? Miles what did you see? Miles: Uh... Jiro: Miles... Mineta: DUDE SPILL!! TELL ME WHAT YOU SAW!! I NEED TO KNOW!! Miles: Look, let's just say the things I saw aren't for the feint of heart, (The Defenders stand stunned) Omega: Good thing I'm not human. Sammy: Same here. Jessica: *Blushes* Oh my! You mean you- Momo: DON'T finish that sentence! Mineta: Miles please be a bro and tell! Miles: NO! Can we just drop it and move on?! (Miles sighs as he starts scrolling through his other vision settings) Miles: Oh wait. That's my problem. (Miles selects the vision option, causing him to see actual X-Ray through walls and such) Miles: The damn thing has two different settings. This one actually does its job. Defenders: Are you serious...? (Miles deactivates the armor as it retracts back into his wrist band. He then rubs his eyes before looking at the others) Miles: Well....This was definitely awkward. Alex: Yeah...definitely. Jack: Soooo....Anyone want food? Miles: I'd like something to help me forget that experience. Mineta: NO! DON'T FORGET! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT COLOR THE GIRL'S UNDERWEAR ARE! (Suddenly Mineta is blast with Erin's ice blast) Erin: There! That'll shut that pervert up for awhile. Miles: Alex, you're psychic right? Alex: Uhh yeah? Miles: Can you please remove that memory from my head? Alex: Huh? Miles: You can do that right? Please tell me you can! Alex: I mean, I can try. Jessica: Oh! Maybe I can help! Alex: That.. That might be a good idea. I don't want to risk erasing the rest of Miles' brain by accident. Miles: Wait what? Jessica: Here hold still. Miles: I-I really don't- (Jessica grabs Miles's face, causing his eyes to glow yellow as she takes her hand away. Miles blinks as his eyes return to normal) Jessica: Did it work? Miles: Depends, what was I supposed to remember? Alex: That's a good sign. Jessica: Yeah. Zulu: You okay Miles? Miles: Yeah, I guess so at least. Jack: Well come on then guys! That cake's not gonna eat itself! Richie: Yes! Let's go! (The heroes run into the kitchen as Omega and the other Targhul glare at them) Pearl: No fair. Omega: *sigh* Well, we do deserve it. Sammy: *whimper*. Omega: Let's just find something else to eat. Charlie: Fine.... (The Targhul head into the kitchen to find food due to their punishment. The heroes are heard inside celebrating their work in the Battle Royale) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts